132nd Armored Brigade "Ariete"
Brigata Corazzata "Ariete" | image = File:CoA mil ITA arm bde ariete.png | image_size = 160px | caption = Coat of Arms of the 132nd Armored Brigade "Ariete" | dates = October 1, 1986 – present | country = | branch = Italian Army | type = | role = Armored warfare | size = Brigade | command_structure = Division "Vittorio Veneto" | garrison = Pordenone | current_commander = | motto = "Ferrea mole, Ferreo cuore" (Iron mass, Iron heart) | colors = blue and red | mascot = Ram Head | battles = Somalia UNITAF Bosnia SFOR Kosovo KFOR Afghanistan ISAF Iraq Multinational force in Iraq Lebanon UNIFIL | decorations = }} The 132nd Armored Brigade "Ariete" ( ) is the only active armored brigade of the Italian Army. Its core units are tank and Bersaglieri regiments. The brigade's headquarters is in the city of Pordenone and most of its units are based in the North-East of Italy. The brigade's name comes from the battering ram ( ). The brigade draws much of its historical traditions from the 132nd Armored Division "Ariete", active during the Second World War from 1939–42, and again active from 1948-1986. The brigade is part of the Division "Vittorio Veneto". Constitution }} main battle tanks of the 8th Tank Battalion "M.O. Secchiaroli", 132nd Tank Regiment]] On 1 October 1986 the Italian Army abolished the divisional level and brigades, that until then had been under one of the Army's four divisions, came forthwith under direct command of the Army's 3rd Army Corps or 5th Army Corps. As the Armored Division "Ariete" carried a historically significant name, the division ceased to exist on 30 September in Pordenone, but the next day in the same location the 132nd Armored Brigade "Ariete" was activated. The new brigade took command of the units of the 132nd Armored Brigade "Manin", whose name was stricken from the roll of active units of the Italian Army. The brigade came under direct command of the 5th Army Corps. The 5th Army Corps was tasked with defending the Yugoslav-Italian border against possible attacks by either the Warsaw Pact, or Yugoslavia or both. The brigade’s authorized strength was 3,381 men (214 Officers, 516 non-commissioned officers and 2,651 soldiers) and it was initially composed by the following units: * 132nd Armored Brigade "Ariete", in Pordenone ** Command and Signal Unit "Ariete", in Pordenone ** 8th Tank Battalion "M.O. Secchiaroli", in Aviano (M60A1 Patton main battle tanks) ** 10th Tank Battalion "M.O. Bruno", in Aviano (M60A1 Patton main battle tanks) ** 13th Tank Battalion "M.O. Pascucci", in Cordenons (Leopard 1A2 main battle tanks, transferred from the Mechanized Brigade "Brescia" on 1 October 1986) ** 27th Bersaglieri Battalion "Jamiano", in Aviano (VCC-1 armored personnel carriers) ** 20th Self-propelled Field Artillery Group "Piave", in Maniago (M109G 155mm Self-propelled howitzers) ** Logistic Battalion "Ariete", in Maniago ** Anti-tank Company "Ariete", in Aviano (BGM-71 TOW anti-tank guided missiles) ** Engineer Company "Ariete", in Maniago History On 10 January 1991 the brigade disbanded the 10th Tank Battalion and the 20th Artillery Group. The 13th Tank Battalion had already been reduced to a reserve unit and transferred to the Mechanized Brigade "Mantova" in December 1989. As replacement the brigade received units from brigades disbanded in 1991 during the army's drawdown of forces after the end of the Cold War: from the disbanded Armored Brigade "Mameli" came the 3rd Tank Battalion "M.O. Galas", the 5th Tank Battalion "M.O. Chiamenti" and the 23rd Bersaglieri Battalion "Castel di Borgo" and from the Mechanized Brigade "Garibaldi", which had moved to Caserta in the south of Italy, came the 19th Self-propelled Field Artillery Group "Rialto" and 26th Bersaglieri Battalion "Castelfidardo", which left the brigade already after half a year. In 1992 the brigade received the 2nd (Recruits Training) Battalion "Pordenone", while the 23rd Bersaglieri Battalion moved to Trapani in Sicily to join the Mechanized Brigade "Aosta". The same year the brigade's battalions returned to be called regiments, although size and composition did not change. On 31 July 1995 the 63rd Tank Regiment in Cordenons transferred from the Mechanized Brigade "Mantova" to the Ariete. On 30 November of the same year the 63rd Tank Regiment was renamed as 132nd Tank Regiment and the tank unit in Aviano was disbanded. In 1997 the 33rd Tank Regiment of the Mechanized Brigade "Friuli" arrived and when the Mechanized Brigade "Mantova" was disbanded on 30 August of the same year the Ariete received the 82nd Mechanized Infantry Regiment "Torino" in Cormons, but already on 5 November 2001 the 82nd Regiment moved to Barletta in Southern Italy to join the Armored Brigade "Pinerolo". On 1 December 2000 the Ariete received the 10th Engineer Regiment. When the Armored Brigade "Centauro" disbanded on 5 October 2002 the Ariete received the 3rd Bersaglieri Regiment and the 4th Tank Regiment. On 25 November 2009 the 3rd Bersaglieri Regiment moved to Sardinia and joined the Mechanized Brigade "Sassari". Missions In 1998 the brigade's headquarters, Command and Tactical Support Battalion, and Logistic Battalion were deployed for a tour of duty in Sarajevo (Bosnia and Herzegovina), under the provision of the SFOR mandate for Operation Constant Forge. Later the brigade deployed three times to Kosovo (1999–2000, 2001, 2002) in Operation Joint Guardian, and later in Operation Consistent Effort, attached to NATO's Kosovo Force. In 2001, the first enlisted women joined the ranks of the brigade. These were later followed by female NCOs and Officers. In 2002, elements from 10th Engineer Regiment, and in 2004 the 132nd Artillery Regiment, were deployed to Afghanistan. A significant part of the brigade was twice deployed to Iraq - first in early 2004 and a second time from late 2005 to early 2006. The latest overseas commitments were two deployments to Lebanon from early October 2007 to Spring 2008, then again in early summer to late Fall 2009. Small contribution of personnel (staff officers and NCOs) have been and are being provided to nearly all overseas commitments of the Italian Army, from the Balkans, to Multinational HQs all around the world, including OMLT mentors supporting and advising the Afghan National Army in its struggle against insurgents. Current structure }} The 132nd Armored Brigade "Ariete" together with the Bersaglieri Brigade "Garibaldi" form the heavy component of the Italian Army. The brigade is part of the Division "Vittorio Veneto" based in Florence. With the 2013 reform the brigade lost the 4th Tank Regiment and received the Regiment "Lancieri di Novara" (5th) from the Cavalry Brigade "Pozzuolo del Friuli". The brigade headquarter is in Pordenone and as 0f 2019 the brigade consists of the following units: * 132nd Armored Brigade "Ariete", in Pordenone ** Command and Tactical Supports Unit "Ariete", in Pordenone ** Regiment "Lancieri di Novara" (5th), in Codroipo (Centauro tank destroyers and VTLM Lince vehicles) ** 32nd Tank Regiment, in Tauriano (Ariete main battle tanks) ** 132nd Tank Regiment, in Cordenons (Ariete main battle tanks) ** 11th Bersaglieri Regiment, in Orcenico Superiore (Dardo infantry fighting vehicles) ** 132nd Field Artillery Regiment "Ariete", in Maniago (PzH 2000 self-propelled howitzers) ** 10th Engineer Regiment, in Cremona ** Logistic Regiment "Ariete", in Maniago All regiments are battalion sized. Equipment The tank regiments are equipped with Ariete main battle tanks. The Bersaglieri regiment fields Dardo infantry fighting vehicles. The "Lancieri di Novara" Cavalry regiment is equipped with a mix of Centauro tank destroyers and VTLM Lince vehicles. The artillery regiment is equipped with PzH 2000 self-propelled howitzers. Coat of arms File:CoA mil ITA rgt cavalleria 05.png|Regiment "Lancieri di Novara" (5th) File:CoA mil ITA rgt carri 032.png|32nd Tank Regiment File:CoA mil ITA rgt carri 132.png|132nd Tank Regiment File:CoA mil ITA rgt bersaglieri 11.png|11th Bersaglieri Regiment File:CoA mil ITA rgt artiglieria 132.png|132nd Artillery Regiment File:CoA mil ITA rgt genio 10.png|10th Engineer Regiment File:CoA mil ITA btg logistico ariete.png|Logistic Regiment "Ariete" References External links * Italian Army Homepage: Ariete Armored Brigade Category:Armored brigades of Italy